War of Cambrai Mod
War of Cambrai ''is a mod idea for Mount and Blade: Warband. It would take place during the War of the League of Cambrai which took place between 1508 and 1516 throughout Eastern Europe. Background The War of the League of Cambrai was waged between the League of Cambrai, which consisted of the Holy Roman Empire, Spain, France, and the Duchy of Ferrara, and the Holy League, whcih consisted of the Papal States and Venice. The war's main cause was concern over Venice's growing influence in Europe. The Papal States had started on the side of the League of Cambrai, but eventually allied itself with Venice due to Pope Julius II's disagreements with Louis XII of France. The mod takes place in 1513, when the League of Cambrai had split. The war was Venice, France, Scotland, and the Duchy of Ferrara versus the Holy Roman Empire, the Swiss Mercenaries, Spain, the Papal States, England, and the Duchy of Milan. Factions Papal States '''Leader:' Julius II Vassals: '''Fabrizio Colonna, Francesco Maria I della Rovere, Francesco II Gonzaga '''Allies: Spain, Holy Roman Empire, Swiss Mercenaries, England, Duchy of Milan Enemies: Venice, France, Scotland, Duchy of Ferrara ' Capital: '''Rome France '''Leader: '''Louis XII '''Vassals: '''Jaques de la Palice, Pierre Terrail, Gaston of Foix '''Allies:' Venice, Scotland, Duchy of Ferrara Enemies: 'Spain, Holy Roman Empire, Swiss Mercenaries, England, Duchy of Milan, Papal States ' Capital: 'Paris Holy Roman Empire '''Leader: '''Maximilian I '''Vassals: '''Prospero Colonna, Georg von Frundsberg, Franz von Sickingen '''Allies: '''Spain, Swiss Mercenaries, England, Duchy of Milan, Papal States '''Enemies: '''Venice, Scotland, Duchy of Ferrara, France ' Capital: '''Vienna Spain '''Leader: '''Ferdinand II of Aragon '''Vassals: '''Fernando d'Avlos, Ramon de Cardona, Gonzalo Fernandez de Cordoba '''Allies: Holy Roman Empire, Swiss Mercenaries, England, Duchy of Milan, Papal States Enemies: 'Venice, Scotland, Duchy of Ferrara, France ' Capital: '''Madrid Duchy of Ferrara '''Leader: Alfonso I d'Este Vassals: '''Ermes Bentivoglio, Giovanni dalle Bande Nere, Robert III de la Marck '''Allies: Venice, Scotland, France Enemies: 'Holy Roman Empire, Swiss Mercenaries, England, Duchy of Milan, Spain, Papal States ' ' ' Capital: '''Ferrara Venice '''Leader: Leonardo Loredan Vassals: '''Bartolomeo d'Alviano, Gian Paolo Baglioni, Niccolo di Pitigliano '''Allies: Duchy of Ferrara, Scotland, France ' Enemies: '''Holy Roman Empire, Swiss Mercenaries, England, Duchy of Milan, Spain, Papal States ' Capital: Venice England '''Leader: Henry VIII Vassals: '''Edward Howard, Charles Brandon, Edward Littleton '''Allies: Holy Roman Empire, Swiss Mercenaries, Duchy of Milan, Spain, Papal States ' Enemies: '''Venice, Duchy of Ferrara, Scotland, France ' Capital: London Swiss Mercenaries '''Leader: Christian II Vassals: '''William Frülich, Kaspar von Silenen, Albert von Stein '''Allies: Holy Roman Empire, Duchy of Milan, Spain, Papal States, England Enemies: '''Venice, Duchy of Ferrara, Scotland, France '''Capital: '''Bern Duchy of Milan '''Leader: Maximilian Sforza Vassals: '''Charles III, Odet of Foix, Francesco II Sforza '''Allies: Holy Roman Empire, England, Swiss Mercenaries, Spain, Papal States Enemies: 'Venice, Duchy of Ferrara, Scotland, France ' Capital: '''Milan Scotland '''Leader: James IV Vassals: '''Antoine d'Acres, James Hamilton, Alexander Home '''Allies: Venice, Duchy of Ferrara ' Enemies: '''Holy Roman Empire, Duchy of Milan, England, Swiss Mercenaries, Spain, Papal States ' Capital: '''Edinburgh Category:Mount and Blade: Warband Category:Ideas Category:Mod Ideas Category:England Category:France Category:Papal States Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Venice Category:Scotland Category:Europe Category:Middle Ages Category:Spain Category:Duchy of Ferrara Category:Switzerland Category:Duchy of Milan Category:War Category:Modules